Reunion with Cloud Strife
Landing into a new world, where fairy tales continue to live, Ratchet and the gang, with Laura and Zack at their side, looked around the area. Reia: The area feels a bit quiet. Clank: I believe it has to deal with the missing fairy tale creatures. - Laura looked into the wanted poster, which is posted on a tree. Ratchet: A wanted poster? Here?? Kiva: Oh man.. Reia: "Wanted: Fairytale Creatures." This must be Farquaad's doing. Ratchet: But why would he put those creatures aside for his rule? What did they ever do to him?? Kiva: He's getting rid of them so the people of Far, Far Away would be displeased by his actions. Reia: That area is off-limits because of him. X-23: He plans to make this world more modern to his liking. - Suddenly, Reia spotted Cloud looking over the city's distance. Ratchet: Fantasy-free? X-23: At least, that's what he believes.. Reia: (There's Cloud... He looks different..) Kiva: Gee.. - Reia moved from X-23's conversation and encountered Cloud, who looks completely different from before. Kiva and everyone else quickly followed her shortly after. Reia: Cloud, there you are. - Cloud looked towards Reia and sees the change within her as well. Kiva: Wow.. Ratchet: Why did you came here? Cloud: I'll get him. This time, we settle it. Me and the one who embodies all the darkness in me. Alister: That's odd. You do look different ever since we found you in New York City. Cloud: If I do, it's his fault. Ratchet: Who's was it? Cloud: Sephiroth. Laura: (Ratigan's expected this to happen too..) Kiva: (I'm worried that Cloud would sacrifice himself..) Cloud: Captain Ratchet, you have greatly changed over half a year. Let me see your improvements as I help you with your quest. - A few others came back to Cloud and saw Ratchet and the gang once again. Ratchet: Repunzel? What are you doing here? Repunzel: Well, Eugine and I are helping Cloud from his certain condition. X-23: That's right. Battling with 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' will be a death trap. Who knows where he can be hiding this time. Flynn: Hold on.. Are you talking about Sephi-- X-23: If you wish to live, keep your lucky mouth shut. Kiva: Yeah, that dude with the black wing is no joke. Cloud: Kiva's right. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way. Starkiller: A modern era for the world.. I almost felt bad for them. Ratchet: Alright, the best action is to get some recon on the auction site, see what Farquaad is actually paying them. Kiva: He's probably selling them for coins. X-23: Around here, it's shillings, Kiva. Reia: The only question is where is Farquaad dumping the creatures into? X-23: That's one of many things the case remains unclear. I suggest we head to the auction site right away. Reia: What do you think, Captain? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Well, it is our only lead around here. Let's look at the auction site. Cloud: Captain Ratchet, this group and myself are coming with you, under Kiva's permission. Kiva: Okay. Cloud: Good, Repunzel knows the woods here a lot more than we are. Repunzel: Yep, just leave it to me! - While walking towards the auction site, Reia keeps thinking about her shot as a detective years ago. Kiva: Master? Reia: Something on your mind, Kiva? Kiva: No, but got something on your mind? Reia: Well, Laura's detective instincts kinda reminds me back when I tried to be a detective as well. Kiva: I guess that was years ago. Reia: Yeah, you're right. But then I realized being a detective is more of my brother's thing. Kiva: I know. Reia: At least the experience is worth my attention. Kiva: Yeah. Starkiller: Is this villain the one you're after? Reia: Yeah, that's him. (I almost can't believe Sephiroth was in Kiva's past..) Kiva: Boy.. Reia: Actually, there's one more villain we're after. His name is Professor Ratigan. Starkiller: I don't trust him. Who do you think Farquaad rule a city in the first place? Category:Scenes